drabble snarry
by euphoria814
Summary: drabble - HP/SS zbiór niepowiązanych ze sobą drabbli / slash
1. Domowe rewelacje

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Domowe rewelacje<br>opis: kanon poszedł na spacer i naprawdę nie wróci... Harry i Severus razem w łóżku :)  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów + tytuł)<p>

Harry leżał na klatce piersiowej Severusa i kreślił na niej niewielkie kółeczka.  
>- Wiesz, że mógłbyś być równie dobrze w każdym Domu? – spytał swojego kochanka rozmarzonym głosem, który tylko mruknął niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. – Jesteś odważny jak Gryfon, inteligentny jak Krukon i lojalny niczym Puchon.<p>

Mistrz Eliksirów przeczesał jego włosy, ciągnąc je za końcówki.

- A co ze Slytherinem? – spytał, ignorując pierwszą część wypowiedzi.  
>- Nie wiedziałem aż do dziś. – Chłopak zachichotał podejrzanie. – Aż je włożyłeś. – Spojrzał wymownie na zielone bokserki, okrywające biodra Mistrza Eliksirów. – Naprawdę świetnie wyglądasz w tym kolorze. Może powinieneś zapomnieć o czerni? – zażartował.<br>- Za to ty jesteś idealnym Gryfonem, żyjącym złudnymi marzeniami – odpowiedział Severus i nakrył ich szczelniej kołdrą.


	2. Pobudka

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Pobudka<br>opis: miało być śmiesznie - nie wiem jak wyszło :) - kanonu brak!  
>gatunek: drabble, a raczej półtorej (150 słów + tytuł)<p>

dedykowane Zilidyi w przeprosiny :)

Severus pochylił się nad swoim śpiącym mężem i westchnął. Byli już spóźnieni dobre pół godziny na śniadanie, a Gryfon nadal odpoczywał w objęciach Morfeusza. Ranki były najgorszym okresem dla Harry'ego, tym bardziej po tak intensywnej nocy. Jednak obaj zaraz musieli pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali, więc Severusowi nie pozostało nic innego jak…  
>- Quidditch – mruknął wprost do ucha Pottera, ale ten nawet nie drgnął.<br>Severus zamyślił się.  
>- Jestem nagi – spróbował, tym razem najbardziej mrocznym głosem na jaki było go stać.<br>Potter zaczął chrapać.  
>Doprowadzony do ostateczności pochylił się jeszcze niżej nad mężem.<p>

- Harry, szybko! Musisz ocalić świat czarodziejów – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na przejętego.  
>Potter natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy, spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, potem na zegarek i chwilę później wychodził już ubrany z łazienki.<br>Pieprzony gryfoński bohater – pomyślał Severus, gdy wchodzili mocno spóźnieni na śniadanie.  
>Odprowadził przepraszającego męża na jego miejsce, a sam zajął fotel dyrektora. Doprawdy spóźnić się na pierwsze śniadanie w tym roku…<p> 


	3. Romantycznie

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Romantycznie<br>opis: non kanon... kompletny...  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów+tytuł)<p>

Cierpliwie wysłuchiwał wszystkich wymówek swojego kochanka. Byli ze sobą dwa lata, a Potter niemal przez cały czas zarzucał mu wyimaginowane zdrady z uczniami. Tę kłótnię sponsorował szlaban, przez który spóźnił się na piątkową tradycyjną kolację i teraz był obsztorcowany przez partnera.  
>- Severusie, nie ma cię każdego wieczoru! Wiecznie gdzieś wychodzisz! – krzyczał Potter. – Jak ja mam ci ufać?<br>Mistrz Eliksirów zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i ujął w swoje dłonie twarz kochanka.  
>- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że odkąd jesteś w moim sercu, nie ma tam miejsca dla nikogo innego? – spytał miękko.<br>- Teraz sugerujesz, że jestem gruby? – warknął urażony Potter.


	4. Syndrom

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Syndrom<br>opis: zmagania Mistrza Eliksirów z życiem...  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów + tytuł)<br>ostrzeżenia: kanonu brak, a na dodatek dodam, że rozumienie sprawy z syndromem proszę trochę rozciągnąć, a nie rozumieć dosłownie ^^

dedykowany Zilidyi :*

To było fatalne. A najgorsze było to, że postępowało. Początkowo Potter jedynie szczerzył się w jego kierunku, przeszkadzając w lekcji, mrugając okazyjnie i posyłając mu kolejne zapraszające półuśmieszki. Potem nieznośny Gryfon posuwał się nawet do tego, by klepać go po pośladkach, gdy przechodził pomiędzy ławkami. Tydzień temu dostał nieanonimowy liścik, w którym Potter zapraszał go na kolację i nie tylko – jak głosił napis. Nie zajęło mu długo zrozumienie, że Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a był w nim zakochany. Bez trudu rozpoznał też syndrom sztokholmski* i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyne, co mógł zrobić, by Potter go nie uwodził, to przestać prześladować dzieciaka.

*syndrom sztokholmski - stan psychiczny, który pojawia się u ofiar porwania lub u zakładników, wyrażający się odczuwaniem sympatii i solidarności z osobami je przetrzymującymi (from Wikipedia :) )


	5. Szampon

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Szampon<br>opis: a nie będzie :)  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów + tytuł)<br>ostrzeżenia: nie planowałam nic dowcipnego :) kanon poszeeeeedł...

w sprawie tego drabble'a interweniowała: Delicja i Zilidya ^^

Stali naprzeciw siebie i Severus po raz kolejny się z nim drażnił. Uwielbiał to robić – prowokować go, a potem zostawiać niezaspokojonego. Teraz właśnie wdychał do płuc zapach Pottera, jednocześnie lekko uciskając półkule pośladków i coraz jednoznaczniej muskając szczelinę między nimi. Cicha sugestia tego, co nadejdzie. Złoty Chłopiec jęknął przeciągle.  
>- Pachniesz dzieckiem, Harry - głos zawibrował mu zmysłowo przy podwójnym 'r'. - Pytanie czy chciałbyś nosić na sobie zapach mężczyzny, mój zapach - dodał, muskając nosem jego ucho.<br>- Taak... - zająknął się zaczerwieniony brunet.  
>Severus zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.<br>- Więc użyj mojego szamponu - odparł. Polizał go po szyi i zostawił samemu sobie w pustej, chłodnej łazience.


	6. Wyznania

autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Wyznania<br>opis: kanon poszedł na spacer i prawdopodobnie nie wróci...  
>gatunek: drabble (100 słów+tytuł)<p>

Siedzieli na kanapie czytając, ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, ogrzewając lochy. Blada twarz Severusa wyrażała pełne skupienie nad przeglądanym tekstem i Harry nie mógł nadziwić się temu, że mężczyzna potrafi wyglądać niemal łagodnie. Nikłe oświetlenie rzucało ciepły blask na ostry profil Mistrza Eliksirów. Obsydianowe oczy zdawały się migotać, gdy pochłaniał kolejny traktat o miksturach.  
>- Kocham cię – powiedział nagle Potter, stwierdzając, że jest to szczera prawda. Odkrycie zaskoczyło go, więc gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, nie potrafił utrzymać jej dla siebie.<br>- Wcale ci się nie dziwię – mruknął Severus, uśmiechając się ironicznie i pocałował go w czoło.


End file.
